perfidyfandomcom-20200213-history
Squamosal
Squamosal is one of the main protagonists of the first arc of Perfidy. Background Squamosal was born and raised in the town of Ragsha to Hill. Eventually, due to the hostile environment, they both ended up moving to O-diornes, where Squamosal ended up being raised for most of his childhood. They lived on the streets, homeless and with little to no money and/or food. Hill raised Squamosal on a strict pescetarian diet. Story Squamosal starts out begging in O-diornes, but has no success. He later meets up with his mother near the well and buys some scraps of bread for the two of them and they share those. The next morning, HIll is gone, and Squamosal bears witness to a freakshow of Sir Lochan's Collection Of Oddities. After the show is over and he cannot pay, Squamosal has to work for Lochan to make up for that. After finishing his task, the aelurodon compliments the young coyote and offers him a job with the Collection. Squamosal refuses, loving his mother too much to leave her, and later returns to Hill to tell her about what happened that day. Hill becomes quite frustrated with him for messing up and especially for refusing the job offer. She more or less pressures him into taking the job, anyways. They then spend their final night together. Squamosal leaves the next morning to go to the Collection and start his new job. Personality Squamosal is the type of guy who prefers to stay calm and see which way the wind blows before he acts. He’s calm, collected and a bit of a scaredy cat who will flee when there are signs of danger. More brain than brawn, this little coyote has his shortcomings in being easily afraid, but he has his wits and is quite handy with things that lie in his comfort zone, which is mainly chores he grew up doing. He feels the safest just doing as he’s told and staying in his comfort zone. He has a warped sense of right and wrong he gained because of his harsh life, not caring much about others or feeling that he has to rely on other’s approval to do things. He can be rather judgmental, and quickly loses respect for others of a higher ranking if they don't act how superiors aren't supposed to. Squamosal hates violence. He doesn't seem to hold grudges. Appearance Squamosal is a scrawny white coyote with gray and darker gray markings. He has a scar on each right leg. One of his ears tends to flop down, pointing out to the side rather than upwards. He has silvery-gray eyes and his ears are notably big, even for a coyote. Relationships Family * 'Mother: 'Hill (alive) Gallery squamosal1.png|Squamosal's official book 1 reference squamosal2.png|Squamosal's official book 2 reference squamosal.png Squamosalheadshot.png Squamosal.jpeg Trivia * Squamosal is afraid of vegetable salads, heights, death and not having a purpose. * The squamosal bone is a bone that is part of the skull, located roughly near the lower earlobe. * Squamosal's full name is pronounced Squa-moh-sah-ll. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Coyotes